1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to Random Access Memory (RAM), and more particularly, to RAM with variation-tolerant word-line under-drive scheme for stability enhancement of low-voltage operation by introducing at least a first and a second tracking transistors respectively tracking electronic characteristics of driving transistors of word-line drivers and pass-gate transistors of RAM cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Random Access Memory (RAM), such as Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) has become one of the most important building blocks of modern electronic circuits, chips and/or systems.